Alter Egos ABC's
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: A modern version of my "BFF's Forever ABC's" from a few years ago. Ash, Curfy, Troy, and Turner go through their home lives and let you see what they go through, letter by letter. May be shippings involved, depending on the chapter. Includes Ash, my 3 OC's, and possibly many other characters you all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

A- Always

* * *

It had been years since they'd begun their journeys- about six, to be exact- but, as always, the four Pallet Town natives remained the closest of friends. It wasn't exactly hard to believe; they'd been nearly inseparable from kindergarten to the time they each turned ten. However, as it

goes on with everyone, time had changed each one to their own extent.

To go in alphabetical order, let's begin with Ash. Most of you reading this will know the basics of what he's gone through, as it could be assumed that you've watched the anime. Unfortunately, it never delves into what's going on in the raven haired's mind, so it may be surprising that he'd been struggling over what he really wanted since Hoenn. Sure, being a Pokémon Master would be great, but would he ever be able to achieve it? He'd been going for two years when he first started to wonder, and by the time he was fifteen, in Kalos, the thought hadn't dwindled in the slightest; in fact, it had increased. It started with only thinking it when he was absolutely crushed in battle, then when he lost a battle in general, and then when he was battling at all. He'd decided to take a break for a year and head back to Pallet Town after finishing up in the top sixteen in the Kalos Pokémon League. This is where he resides today; sixteen, continuing high school, relaxing as much as he could between homework assignments, and trying to decide what to do.

Now Curfy may not be as known as our Ash Ketchum here; she also started her journey at ten years old to become the Pokémon Master, but her doubts came much sooner than his. She gave up on it when she was twelve and jumped around between other Pokémon career options- Coordinator, Connoisseur, Breeder, even Researcher (though that was only to please her grandfather, Professor Rowan)- before finally settling down back in Pallet and deciding on being either a writer or an actor. In these past two years that she's been home, she's declared herself as bisexual, and has changed her looks in more ways than one. She'd dropped the cute little pigtails to let her brown hair fall to chest, started wearing a black beanie all the time, not to mention black skinny jeans and various other dark colors, and actually begun to wear make up (just eyeliner and mascara, mind you). She spent her (now plentiful) free time scrolling miles on Tumblr, making vlogs, and watching some SuperWhoLock online.

Troy hadn't changed too much since they'd gone their separate ways six years ago; in many ways, he was still the wimpy, picked on kid of the group. However, he wasn't exactly the same, as no one stays themselves when growing up. He was the only one out of the four to have stayed home and continue his studies. The soccer team he'd been on had done him well; his scrawniness had been shooed away for muscles, and when he was picked on, he'd stand up for himself (not that it stopped the teasing from his three best friends, but could anything do that?). His sweaters and khakis had been scrapped for tight t-shirts and jeans, and his limp, sandy hair had been no more since he discovered his brother's hair gel last year, leaving him to be one of the boys that girls threw themselves at. However, the one thing about him that hadn't really changed at all was his instant anger when someone referenced his name being the same as the Troy Bolton from High School Musical. His time was spent sketching girls and hanging out with friends. So, yeah, maybe he'd changed the most of the group after all.

Turner's ideas about things may not have changed too much, but she had definitely calmed down for the most part. No longer was the girl with endless energy and crazy t-shirts who wouldn't wear a dress for her life; the only Turner Imin that existed now was the seventeen year old one, who actually put an effort in to look nice every morning. She started wearing cute skirts and tops when she came home after doing only Kanto's journey. Her hair was always up in a very brushed out ponytail, the glasses had been replaced by contacts, and you couldn't catch her anywhere except her house without her favorite purple cross-body. She'd stopped throwing herself at every single cute boy she met and started criticizing others for doing just that. In fact, the amount she was judging increased ten-fold. She loved to spend her free time pouring over magazines and regular books.

The one thing that time hadn't seemed to change was the strength of the friendship the four endured. No matter what was going on, they'd made an effort to keep the other three up to date on their adventures. They all shared joy when joyous things happened, and sorrow when their was a tough time. They were all proud of how far they had come, and how far they were going to go. As unsure as they were of what was to come, they knew one thing- their friendship would always be there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter; it's just introducing everyone. Kinda cheesy ending too; sorry for that, as well. Hope to see you all for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

B- Bibliomania

* * *

On the second day that Ash was back from Kalos, he headed over to the Rowan residence. It had been ages since he'd properly seen his best friend, and he figured this meeting was long over due. When he stepped inside, he was met with a small wave from her twin, Black, a crushing hug from their mum, and a glare from their older sister, Cocoa. They had a moment of conversation, Ash and Mrs. Rowan, before she ushered him up to greet Curfy.

Before he even opened the door, he knew everything was going to be different; the blasting of a certain silky smooth voice made his eyes widen, and he tried to rack through his memories to try and remember if she had ever mentioned being into Panic! At The Disco. Finding nothing, he rapped his knuckles on the door and pushed it open without even waiting for a reply.

Curfy looked up from the sticker-covered laptop on her legs, and upon seeing the raven haired come stalking into the room, leaped up from the red bean bag and gave him a huge hug. He quickly returned the hug, and once broken, asked, "Since when have you liked Panic! At The Disco?"

She raised an eyebrow, reaching for a remote and turning the music down low enough so they could speak at normal volume. "For a while now. Have I never mentioned it?"

"No, not that I remember," he replied. "Besides, I thought you were into more mainstream stuff, like One Direction, or Bieber."

She cringed as she lead them over to the bean bags, setting him on a blue one. "Arceus, no. At least not Bieber. He's the rudest piece of shit I can think of."

He nodded knowingly. "And One Direction?"

She pulled the laptop back onto her lap as she chuckled. "Have you looked around my room? Come on, Ketchum, I thought you were smarter than that."

He dragged his gaze around, finding multiple pieces of One Direction merchandise alongside that of Doctor Who and Pokémon. A sigh was let out of his lungs. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. What's wrong with 1D?"

"I dunno... Don't you think you're a little old for them, though?"

She gestured over to the door. "You see that movie poster? Do they look like a little kids' band?" She retorted. "Besides, they've got songs about fucking someone's brains out, sing about being drunk, are sometimes drunk _on stage_, and for the Where We Are tour, kids under twelve aren't allowed in. Does that sound 'kiddy' to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know how much shit you're going to get for liking them?"

"I already get a ton."

"You're going to get a lot more. I mean, look at this!" He picked up a small book from beside his bean bag. "_One Direction Activity and Sticker Book. Special Tour Edition._ The hell kind of mature band has this kind of shit? I mean, the only activity book appropriate for a 'mature' band is one with pictures of their naked asses."

She whistled. "Hot damn, I wish."

He bit his cheek. "Look: _how many words can you make using the letters from I'm A Directioner? _And you put carrot? Who the hell looks at this and sees carrot?"

"Any older fan in this fandom," she laughed. "Carrot is the term for those fans that think they actually have a chance with any of the boys or crash their family's weddings or buy every single last product of 1D, like the boots or the toothpaste."

"Wait, wait, wait, crash weddings?"

"You should've seen Niall's brother's." She cringed and shook her head. "That was one of the days I hated my fandom the most."

He stared at her for a moment. "Who the hell came up with the term 'carrot'?"

"Eh, we kinda just picked it up from the video diaries from back when they were on the X Factor. Someone asked what they look for in girls, and Louis says 'I like girls who... eat carrots.' After that, there were hundreds of girls who were eating carrots all the time, and giving him bags of carrots, and even dressing up as carrots for their meet ups."

His eyes widened. "What?"

She grimaced at him. "I wish I was making it up."

He shook his head. "So, are you a carrot, since you've got all of this merch?"

"I was once. For maybe two months. But then I grew up and saw that there was no way I could get them, even if they weren't gay for each other."

"Wait, what?"

"Ever heard of Larry Stylinson or Ziam Mayne?"

"N-No..."

She sighed. "Then, Ash, my boy, that's a topic for another day. Would you be willing to do me a favor?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Depends. What is it?"

"Jump into my closet and grab the 1D book called 'Where We Are'?" She asked. He nodded, getting up.

"Why's it in the closet?"

"I like to keep my books like management keeps the boys. Plus it's where I keep all of my books," she laughed. He groaned with a chuckle and slid open the door, eyes widening for the third time that day.

"Holy _shit!_"

"What? What's wrong?"

He looked around. "How many books are in here?"

Curfy shrugged, looking back to her laptop. "I dunno, I've never really counted. The book's probably on the right side; I got halfway done with it before school started and I had no reading time."

He found the title nearly instantly, but stayed to stare at the books piled in columns that almost hit the ceiling. "Seriously, where do you find all of these?"

"I pull an Alaska Young and go to yard sales and pick up anything that looks interesting," she explained. He glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Have you read all of them?"

"Not yet. The stuff on the left are the ones I've finished, and on the right are the ones I'm either working on or haven't started yet."

He saw that the left pile was significantly smaller than the right, but he did recognize that many were books that she'd quoted in the past, or ones that she'd told him about. As he walked out of the closet and handed her a book, he asked, "Why the hell do you have so many?"

"Cuz I love books. Why else?"

"I dunno. There's just a lot in there. Do you really think you'll be able to read them all?"

She shrugged, flipping the cover open and scanning the pages. "I'm not sure yet. It's just nice to know that I never have to think, 'I wanna read a book. But I don't have any.'"

He furrowed his eyebrows again. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just a scary thought for me. Being out of reading material, I mean."

"Oh. You know what, Curf?"

"What?"

"I think you're more crazy about books than you are about guys."

"You know what, Ash?"

"Hm?"

"I think you're completely right."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :p**


End file.
